


[Podfic] All the Possum-bilities

by ivycrowned



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Were-Creatures, can be read as gen but I'm choosing to believe they just haven't gotten there yet!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycrowned/pseuds/ivycrowned
Summary: Nolan is in the checkout line at the grocery store when he gets a text from Kevin that is just the rat emoji and nothing else.He rolls his eyes and types“he's a marsupial”before backing his cart out of the line to grab a bag of grapes and a couple oranges.---length: 07:35written bysolarperigee
Relationships: Travis Konecny & Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] All the Possum-bilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarperigee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarperigee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Possum-bilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403230) by [solarperigee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarperigee/pseuds/solarperigee). 



> a gift for ant, who lets me read to them and deserves the world.  
> if you like this, please go comment on their fic, linked above 💙

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NQes7lTg7xYdZ9JbfG48XXOkhWVWFGGR/view?usp=sharing), for mp3 download 

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-238997347/all-the-possum-bilities/s-8LXejFKfbYh), for streaming


End file.
